


The Toronto Files

by rebelontherocks



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Co-workers, First Time, M/M, i have no idea how this happened either, very minor zhenya/wakaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelontherocks/pseuds/rebelontherocks
Summary: Javi can't help quipping, "Did you decide to become a secret agent because you read too many spy novels as a child?"Yuzuru snorts. The sound is jarring coming from him. "I didn't decide to become a spy at all. I was forced to."





	The Toronto Files

**Author's Note:**

> Does this look like the third chapter of Contact Sport? It sure does to me.

Javi knows he's in for a bad time when Brian calls him into his office. 

He isn't disappointed. "Javier, I know this is short notice, but we got some new intel on the Belanger job, and it turns out we're going to need two of you on the field," Brian says, looking over his glasses pointedly and sliding Javi a folder over the smooth metal surface of his enormous desk.

Javi takes the file but doesn't open it. "I work-"

"You work alone, I know, but this is a time sensitive case. We can't bring in two new agents up to speed before the exhibit." He pauses to take a sip of his coffee, he makes a face as he swallows, it has probably gone cold. "You know that."

Javi does know that, he's been working this case for the past five months. It doesn't mean he has to like it. 

"Who is the other agent?" Javi asks, thumbing the edge of the manila folder. 

"Yuzuru Hanyu, our recent transfer from Japan, I don't think you two have met yet." They haven't. "But he has the right background for the job, he used to be his agency's prime access agent, he's a skilled profiler. And you're going to be at the museum surrounded by Belanger's undercover people, and ISU agents. You need someone who can spot them."

That rankles. And a muscle in Javi's jaw twitches at the slight. Access isn't his specialty, but he can spot another agent, and Belanger's people only need to be good enough to fool civilians. He doesn't need someone else to whisper in his ear, 'look out those other guys are also spies'. 

Javi rubs at his temples but there's nothing he can do. Even if he could step down he wouldn't want to. He's poured too much time and effort in this case for that. "Fine, where is Hanyu, now?"

"Being briefed by Weir." Weir is Javi's handler on the Belanger job. As far as Javi knows Weir has always been a handler, never a field agent. Unlike the movies would lead one to believe, it's a spy's job to be as inconspicuous as possible, and Johnny Weir is anything but. He would make a terrible field agent, but Javi has to admit he has no complaints with having him as a handler. It's only their second time working together, but it's been frictionless thus far, certainly more so than with that idiot Morozov. 

Brian turns to face his computer screen, clearly the conversation is over. He doesn't look at Javi when he says, "Weir, will send for you when it's time to do a joint briefing."

Javi has no idea how long Hanyu has been in Johnny's office, that could take a few minutes or a few hours. Javi makes a concentrated effort not to sigh. He leaves Brian's office in a foul mood, he still hasn't opened the folder, and probably needs a coffee or seven before even attempting to read through the new intel. He makes his way to the agent's lounge and is waiting patiently for the expresso machine to finish dripping his coffee when Zhenya materialises at his side.

"I hear you're solo no mo'," she says, in a sing-song voice.

"You know, for a secret agency it's awfully hard to keep a secret around here," he says, picking the porcelain cup, and taking a sip.

She shrugs. "That just means we're good at our jobs." 

She isn't wrong. TCC is Canada's finest intelligence agency, and one of the best in the world, they work primarily for the Canadian government and the crown, but they've lent their services to other nations, in the spirit of international cooperation. They haven't had a single causality in fifty years, and no information leaks in over one hundred. Their current cover as cybersecurity company is air-tight, and a job description boring enough that any civilian in an agent's life is unlikely to ask too many questions. It's also fitting, since they mostly operate with cyber intelligence. The internet age has sucked most of the glamour out of being a spy. These days they're all glorified hackers. And people who spend most of their days looking at computer screens get bored. And gossipy.

Which in this case, might work in Javi's favour. "What do you know about Hanyu?"

Zhenya gives him a knowing look. "That he prefers to go by Yuzuru, for starters. I haven't talked with him much, but Wakaba has, she says he's polite, slow to warm up, but friendly when he does. They talked a little bit about Japan. He asked how she's liking Canada, that sort of thing." She gives Javi another pointed look. "He's also always worked alone. But he asked Wakaba what her thoughts were on working with another agent." 

Wakaba and Zhenya have always worked together for as long as Javi has been at TCC, even if an operation doesn't require two agents Wakaba will be Zhenya's handler or run point. 

"What did Wakaba say?" Javi asks, he's curious himself.

"That it helps if you're sleeping together," Zhenya says, and smiles gleefully at the pained face Javi makes.

"I walked right into that one."

"You did. But I'm feeling charitable," she leans closer to Javi, like she's going to tell him a secret. "So, I'll tell you something else. He asked her that about a week ago."

Javi frowns. "That means he's known about this job for at least that long."

"But no one told you. Now, why would that be?"

Javi drains the last of his coffee to hide his glower. He doesn't know yet, but he intends to find out.

\---

Johnny's office is a microcosm of its owner's personality. There are gaudy baubles everywhere, the mousepad is made out of purple fur, and there are animal ears on top of the computer monitor. Johnny himself doesn't look that festive, his face is pinched, and he looks subdued. His grave expression matches Hanyu's, sitting on the chair next to Javi's. Hanyu is wearing the typical uniform of the fashion-conscious tech nerd. Rolled up skinny jeans and a button down under a large knit cardigan. Javi is trying to figure out if his wire-frame aviator glasses are prescription or an affection, when Johnny looks up from his notes and says:

"Boys, it doesn't look pretty," he flips through the pages in front of him with one hand and turns his monitor to face Javi and Hanyu with the other. "As you can see, we have an extremely tight window of opportunity to get a DNA sample from Belanger, he's going to the 'Love and Lust in Ancient Greece' exhibition at the Royal Ontario Museum in two days, and then he's leaving for Thailand the day after, to meet with potential buyers." Johnny's screen shows Belanger's schedule for the next week in minute detail, along with some of his annotations. "As you both know we don't have any cells operating in Thailand, nor can we ask any sister agencies for help, due to the sensitive nature of Belanger's research. That algorithm can't fall into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of privacy-"

"It's already pretty non-existent," Hanyu interrupts, nonchalant. Javi almost expects him to be inspecting his nails.

Johnny's glare could curdle milk, but Hanyu just meets him head on. "Well, if he manages to sell it like he plans to, it really will have ended. You won't be able to wipe your fucking ass without all the shadowy corporations of the world knowing." 

Javi coughs, politely. "I know all of this, and I assume you've already told agent Hanyu." 

"Please, let's not stand on ceremony, call me Yuzuru," he says, looking at Javi over the frame of his glasses. "We're going to be working together, after all." Yuzuru has a sensual, pouty mouth, and Javi gets annoyed with himself for noticing as he watches it shape words.

"Yeah, that is the one thing I'm not 100% clear on. Why exactly are we working together?" Javi asks, tearing his eyes from Yuzuru's lips.

"Well, this is a private showing before the museum opens the exhibition to the public, Belanger is one of the museums most generous patrons, at his request only couples will be admitted entry and issued invitations. He says it's in keeping with the theme," Johnny says through gritted teeth, like sharing this piece of intel causes him great pain. Javi can see why, they've been working on this op for months, all other attempts to get a DNA sample have been thwarted, the exhibition is their last chance, a last-minute change of plans doesn't do them any favours.

That being said. "Do we know why Belanger made that request? It's not necessarily out of character, the man is an egomaniac, but it is out of the blue."

A quick exchange of looks passes between Yuzuru and Johnny. Javi pretends not to notice it.

"We have no idea, as you said the man is an egomaniac," Johnny says, too quickly. He really would have been a shitty field agent. "Anyway, we'll forward you both your invitations. Javi, your cover is the son of an oil magnate from Alberta, who is desperately trying to impress his date, whose mother is an art dealer from Japan. It's important that Yuzuru looks bored and uninterested most of the time, you need to find a reason to split up during the night and get that sample by all means necessary." 

"Why can't we infiltrate the event as waiters?" Javi asks, frowning like he's wondering why he's suddenly in a Bond movie, when just last week he was cracking code and analysing blueprints. Infiltrating the exhibition as a waiter would be a lot more in line with the kind of field work he's used to, it's hardly ever this elaborate, but it was always the plan to go as a guest. He just needs to test a theory.

"That wouldn't work," Yuzuru says, "Belanger is paranoid about the security of his personal network, we managed to get the retinal display fairly easy by installing high definition dummy security cameras in the public areas he frequents, the finger print was a lot harder since he wears gloves at all times, but the DNA sample has been proving impossible since he drinks from his own glass, and rarely eats in public. All the food at the exhibition will consist of appetizers that don't require plates or utensils, by his specification. We can get closer to him as guests than staff."

"Yes, agent, thank you," Johnny says, smiling through the twitch in his right eye. Javi hides his own smile behind his hand. It's never a good idea to try to do Johnny's job for him. "Also, Javi you can't have failed to notice that Belanger is bald." He adds, with unnecessary vitriol, in Javi's opinion.

"Yes, I've noticed, strangely enough."

"That concludes this meeting, all other information will be forwarded to you," Johnny says, reclining in his chair.

Yuzuru gets up from his seat in a fluid motion, nods meaningfully in Johnny's direction and cuts his sharp eyes to Javi, "I look forward to working with you, agent Fernandez."

"Call me Javi, and likewise."

The pointless pleasantries done with, Yuzuru leaves the office and closes the door behind him, leaving Javi and Johnny alone.

"I have no idea what you thought you had to gain by acting like an idiot who doesn't understand his own operation, but good job, your new partner definitely thinks you're a moron," Johnny says, straightening the already straight pile of documents in front of him.

"Cut the crap Johnny, there's something you're not telling me." Javi says, watching as Johnny's mouth tightens in annoyance. "And why is he acting like he's the handler instead of you?"

"I would tell you to take it up with Brian if I didn't already know it would be pointless. You have your brief, now do your job."

"I can't do my job if I don't know all the variables," he shoots back. 

Johnny says nothing. Javi waits for a beat, letting the silence grow uncomfortable and stifling, and only then does he leave. 

 ---

Javi and Yuzuru are supposed to arrive at the exhibition together so TCC books them a hotel room near the museum. It's obnoxiously expensive, as befitting their covers. Javi has long been impervious to the pull of luxury, knowing what lies beneath usually takes the lustre out of things. Yuzuru seems to feel the same way, ignoring the sumptuous décor as he moves economically through their suite, doing a cursory sweep for listening devices, setting his own in place, hiding various weapons in convenient locations. He's serious all throughout this, as if he's following a mental check list.

Javi can't help quipping, "Did you decide to become a secret agent because you read too many spy novels as a child?"

Yuzuru snorts. The sound is jarring coming from him. "I didn't decide to become a spy at all. I was forced to."

Ah. Javi knows that can sometimes happen. Usually a person is offered a choice, except it's not a choice at all, in the same way eat or starve is not a choice. He wants to say something but he doesn't have the right words. Javi and everyone he's ever worked with were recruited the traditional way, they were good with computers and had an additional valuable skill, one day someone approached them and said 'How would you like to work for your country?' And that was that. 

"I'm sorry," he ends up saying after the silence stretches on for too long. "What did you do, before?"

"I was a cat burglar," Yuzuru says, meeting Javi's eyes like a challenge, daring him to disapprove.

Javi has no trouble picturing it. Yuzuru is sleek and slender, and he has the easy grace of a big cat, as if his joints have extra mobility. 

"That must have been fun," Javi says, and means it.

Yuzuru smiles, wistful, it softens his whole face. "It was."

"You must miss it."

"I do," he shrugs. "But it's not so bad, this job offers a lot of opportunities for people with sticky fingers. No one bats an eye if I feel like stealing from a mark as long as it doesn't compromise the mission."

Now Javi is curious. "Has it ever?"

Yuzuru's smile is sly, his mouth pulls at the corner. "I haven't seen anything shiny enough to run the risk, yet."

"Hope springs eternal, right?"

Yuzuru's laugh is crystalline, the sound is expensive like a fine champagne flute, it makes something in Javi's middle tighten. "Maybe tonight is the night."

\---

Javi wears a conservative but fashionable tree-piece suit to the exhibition. The suit and shirt have mother of pearl buttons, the cufflinks are a polished silver, and have been outfitted with a microphone and camera so that Johnny can keep a closer eye on things than he would just by following the security feed. Javi looks the part of the spoiled son of a man desperate to convince everyone his family isn't painfully new money. Trying hard, but like he's got some practice under his belt. 

Yuzuru is wearing something completely different, pressed slim fit slacks that end just above his ankles and a tuxedo blazer with satin lapels worn unbuttoned over a billowy port red silk shirt. His hair is swept back away from his forehead, he looks careless and carefully put-together all at once. He looks like a decadent dilettante who would rather be anywhere else. 

Javi wraps one arm around his waist as they climb the stairs into the museum. His cover is delighted to be allowed the privilege of touching him. Annoyingly Javi is too.

"You're attracting too much attention," he whispers into Yuzuru's ear. There have been more than a few appreciative glances. 

"All civilian," Yuzuru says, with a flirty smile for the benefit of the onlookers. "We'll need to split up eventually. They're all giving me plausible reason to leave your side." One man is staring in their direction, his eyes raking over Yuzuru's body. He lowers his eyes bashfully.

"You're loving this," Javier tells him, he disguises his amusement as reproach. He'll play up the jealous not-yet lover if that's the game plan.

Yuzuru shrugs his shoulders. "I like attention, and I rarely get to have it these days."

"Uhm, a job well done for a spy usually doesn't show up on the front page of the morning papers."

Yuzuru's answering sigh is half theatrical half plaintive. "Isn't that a pity."

"That how they caught you? Couldn't resist the spotlight?"

"I couldn't resist a prize," Yuzuru says. His eyes are far off, recalling a distant memory. Javi can almost see the images superimposed on his irises. 

"Stealing DNA will have to hold you over, for now," Javi says, feeling wistful himself. There's nothing more romantic than a thief. Being a secret agent is mundane by comparison. 

 Javi is pretending to inspect yet another pornographic vase, a possessive arm still wrapped around Yuzuru's waist, when the air around them changes. The hairs at the back of his neck stand on end at the switch in pressure.

"We've been made," Yuzuru tells him, tone casual.

"ISU?" Javi asks, running a hand up and down Yuzuru's back. 

"Yes," Yuzuru says, leaning into the touch. That's better than Belanger and his men. But it's still too early, they've been inside the museum barely ten minutes. "Kiss me."

Javi does, spinning him effortlessly by the arm and crushing him against his chest. They are of a height, but Yuzuru makes himself smaller, meek, he closes his eyes and nips at Javi's bottom lip teasingly. Javi hopes the Yuzuru who isn't playing a part kisses nothing like this.

"Can you see them?" He asks, against Javi's neck.

"Two behind you, man and woman," Javi says, meaning the pair who are looking at them fixedly over their untouched champagne glasses.

"Four to your right. Two of them are trying to get closer to Belanger," Yuzuru says. 

"They know who we are. They've known since we walked in. How?" Javi hisses, fisting a hand in Yuzuru's silky hair.

"Grab my ass," Yuzuru says.

Javi does, and Yuzuru moans loudly attracting a few pairs of yes. "Bathroom."

Javi makes his best impression of a young, hormonal man overcome by lust and drags Yuzuru in the direction of the bathrooms. They attract a few more eyes on the way, among them Belanger's.

They fit themselves inside of a stall and Javi immediately asks, "Johnny, did you get that? How could they know?"

"I did, they had eyes on you since you walked in. Yuzuru, tell him," Johnny's disembodied voice says, through the comn in Javi's ear.

"We have a mole," Yuzuru says. "Someone's been leaking information to the outside. I caught it by chance when I was doing a system's sweep a few weeks ago. We knew it was related to the Belanger case, but not who was doing it."

"And not who they were working for," Johnny adds," Now we do. It explains why ISU suddenly started following the same patterns we did. Corporate spies are never this efficient."

"They also don't have government protection," Yuzuru says. Javi can guess what he's getting at.

"We can kill them but they can't kill us," he says with a nod. Javi never killed anyone, it's been a long time since any spy had to, he reckons. But Belanger's algorithm is too dangerous to go live. They'll do what needs to be done.

"Don't be so dramatic Javi," Johnny says, with a snort. "Just get to Belanger before they do. Even if they already have the other two identification keys, they don't have our cypher-breakers, it will take them far longer to crack the password sequence." 

Getting the sample from Belanger is going to be more complicated, but Javi has a sudden flash of memory, Belanger's eyes tracking him and Yuzuru as they made their way to the bathroom and he has an idea. 

"Johnny, Belanger likes men, doesn't he?" 

"He's attending an art exhibit almost exclusively about vases depicting men fucking other men, what could have possibly given you that idea?"

Yuzuru snorts. 

"Can the sass," Javi tells Johnny, then he turns to Yuzuru, "You think you can get him alone?"

Yuzuru doesn't have to think hard, before nodding and saying, "Yes."

"You can keep in touch with each other via comn," Johnny says, Javi can hear the distant sound of rapid typing. "Get this done as fast as possible and get out of there. Rendez vous back at the hotel."

\---

Yuzuru leaves the bathroom in a huff, clothes in disarray, Javi follows after him, begging with cloying platitudes that earn him the amused smirks of the onlookers. Belanger is likewise watching the show with wry amusement, he's next to the catering table which works wonders in their favour as Yuzuru makes his way to the champagne fountain. 

It doesn't take long for Belanger to strike up a conversation. Javier can hear his reedy voice over Yuzuru's mic.

"Did that young man take liberties with you, dear?"

Yuzuru nods, and sniffs. Javi bites his lip to stifle a laugh. He could have had a career as an actor, a bit hammy, but guys like Belanger eat that kind of thing up.

"The gentleman is a dying breed," Belanger says with a disapproving tsk. 

The ISU agents have cottoned on to their plan and are crowding in around Belanger and Yuzuru none too subtly. But that only gives Yuzuru the opening he needs.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" He asks, his words breathless and overcome. "I think we're bothering the other guests."

Belanger is more than happy to comply, and he leads Yuzuru away from the main exhibition room with a hand on his lower back, after signalling his men to stand down. One of them still follows after them at a distance. Javi stays put.

He's treated to a few more unbearable minutes of Belanger waxing poetic about himself compared to younger men. Yuzuru agrees with his every word, and recounts ever more unlikely scenarios where some boyfriend took advantage of his naiveté. That naturally only makes Belanger more excited to get his hands on him. And it doesn't take long before Javi hears the unmistakable sounds of kissing. 

"Oh, please," Yuzuru moans, and that's Javi's cue to break things up.

He makes his way to the alcove where Belanger and Yuzuru are hiding away, stomping along the way, shouting for "Yuki", Yuzuru's cover name, along the way, announcing his presence with every step.

As soon as he sees him Yuzuru's eyes go wide as saucers and he tears himself away from Belanger, in feigned shame. He runs from the scene, and Javi chases after him, cursing him and the 'old pervert', for good measure. They disappear from the sight of the other guests in another of the museums rooms and leave after jimmying open a window that leads into a poorly lit alley.

"Quick, before it dries," Yuzuru says, extending his neck where a trail of Belanger's saliva shines in the low-light.

Javi swipes the cotton swab over Yuzuru's skin a couple of times, caps it and pockets it again in his coat's inside lining. He's about to congratulate Yuzuru on a job well done, when a shadow falls over them.

"Hand that over, Javier, he's the mole," Morozov says, pointing a gun directly at Yuzuru's chest. 

"Oh, that's convenient," Yuzuru says, raising his hands with a huff.

Javi looks between the two of them. 

"Think about it, he shows up two months ago, and now ISU knows our every step?"

"Or the more likely answer, you're the mole, and are trying to divert attention from yourself," Yuzuru says. Morozov snarls something in Russian that Javi doesn't catch and Yuzuru tells him to go fuck himself, also in Russian, that, Javi's meagre Russian is good enough to parse out.

"Johnny, are you there?" Javi asks, tapping his comn ineffectively. The line remains silent.

"For fuck's sake Javier, who are you gonna trust? The guy you've known for years, or the piece of ass you want to tap?"

When he puts things that way. 

Javi walks towards Morozov, hands in the air, "You're right, Nikolai, I don't know him from anywhere."

An ugly triumphant swath cuts its way across Morozov's face, just as Javi brings his elbow down on the back of his neck. He drops the gun and crumples to the floor like a house of cards.

Yuzuru walks over to Morozov's unconscious form and rummages through his pockets, he gets out a small black device. "Frequency scrambler," he says turning it off.

"Johnny, you hear us now?" Javi asks.

"Thank fuck, what the hell happened?"

"Morozov was the mole, he had a scrambler, Javi neutralised him. We're going to need clean up at the alley behind the museum," Yuzuru says.

"Oh well, that's efficient. Someone will see you back at the hotel to retrieve the sample, good job, both of you."

Yuzuru gives Javi an amused smile, before saying, "So, my ass is worth all that blind trust, uh?"

Javi rolls his eyes, "Oh, shut up."

\---

Zhenya is waiting for them back at the room by the time they get there. They give her the sample and the scrambler Yuzuru took from Morozov. She wishes them a pleasant evening with as much innuendo as the words can take.

"We don't have to stay in the room, technically," Javi says, looking around at the paisley wallpaper and the gilded appointments with distaste.

"You can do whatever you want, I'm going to shower and get Belanger's stench off of me," Yuzuru says, already taking off his clothes and letting them pool haphazardly where they fall. He pauses just outside the bathroom and turns to Javi. "You're welcome to join me, if you want."

His smile is pure filth, he doesn't wait for a reply. Javi hears the sound of the shower running moments later.

Why the hell not? It certainly hasn't hurt Zhenya and Wakaba's working relationship. Javi takes off his clothes and follows him into the bathroom hoping this hotel is the kind of fancy that stocks condoms and lube. He's in luck. And he joins Yuzuru with his prizes clutched triumphantly in hand. 

He had a joke on the tip of his tongue, but the words die on his throat when he sees Yuzuru. The water runs in rivulets down the planes of his slender body, highlighting the play of muscle on his back, the sensual curve of his spine, the full swell of his ass. Javi's throat dries up further when Yuzuru turns around from the spray and he sees his hard cock, bobbing against his stomach.

He unsticks his throat enough to say, in a gritty voice. "Feeling hopeful, were you?"

"I'm an optimist. All the best thieves are," Yuzuru says, and wraps one arm around Javi's neck, bringing their faces closer. "And I was a very good thief."

"You got caught," Javi says, breath ghosting over Yuzuru's lips.

"I'm starting to see the upside to that," he says, and crashes his mouth against Javi's.

This kiss is nothing like the one at the museum. Yuzuru doesn't hold back, he doesn't make himself smaller and vulnerable, he surges up against Javi and bites into his mouth, gripping his hair and hissing when his erection rubs against the cut of Javi's abs. Javi kisses him just as fiercely, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth, licking into his mouth with greedy abandon.

A thread of saliva connects their bruised mouths when Yuzuru pulls away. He takes the condom Javi is still holding and inspects it. "We get full physicals every month," he twists the silver packet between his nimble fingers. "We don't need this, unless you want to."

Javi plucks the condom from between his fingers and throws it over the top of the stall. Yuzuru muffles his laugh against Javi's neck.

Yuzuru is impatient to get Javi inside him, prep is rushed, but he's aroused enough that he opens around two of Javi's fingers without much strain. He scores his blunt nails down Javi's back when he presses them against his prostate. "Get on with it," he hisses into Javi's ear and tugs at the lobe with a sharp canine.

Javi doesn't deny him after that. Yuzuru leans back against the tiled wall of the stall and wraps his legs around Javi's waist. It's a tight fit, but Yuzuru lets out a contented sigh when Javi pushes all the way inside. He moves slowly at first but Yuzuru urges him faster, rocking against him despite the limited movement their position affords them.

"Is that all you got? Even Belanger would fuck me harder."

Javi groans and slams into him hard, making him slide against the wet tile. Yuzuru gasps and wraps his arms tighter around Javi's back. "Again."

Javi doesn't hold back after that, thrusting into Yuzuru with purpose, half-mad with the hot clench of him, tight around his cock like a rubber band. Yuzuru keens every time Javi nails his prostate, and the sound is addictive, Javi chases after it like a man possessed.

"Is this how all good thieves like to get fucked?" Javi asks, snarling against Yuzuru's ear, and pumps his hips faster, even as the effort of holding Yuzuru up makes his thighs burn. 

Yuzuru is past any smart remarks now, and he can only hiss out a mess of "Yes, yes, yes, just like this."

"Turn around," Javi says, on a particularly vicious thrust that makes Yuzuru throw out a hand against the wall to hold himself upright. Javi is getting close and he wants to see Yuzuru spread open on his cock when he comes.

Yuzuru's legs are shaking when he drops them to the floor, and his chest heaves with strangled breath when he braces against the tiles. Javi's own breath leaves his chest in a rush when he sees Yuzuru's hole, clenching around nothing, shiny with lube and the water that runs down Yuzuru's arched back. He fucks back inside with a single thrust, and almost comes just from the feeling of having all that heat wrapped around him again.

He plasters himself against Yuzuru's back and fucks up into him with abandon, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, biting the back of his neck with an almost animal savagery. Yuzuru hisses his praises through clenched teeth, pushing back to meet every one of Javi's thrusts, arching his spine to get Javi's cockhead to rub against just where he wants it. 

Javi wraps his fist around Yuzuru's cock when he feels himself nearing orgasm, he strokes him in time with his thrusts, and it must be just this side of painful with water as lube, but Yuzuru fucks up into Javi's fist recklessly, and is coming moments later, painting the tiles white. Javi follows suit, riding the rhythmic clench of his hole, tightening almost painfully around his cock. 

He stays glued to Yuzuru's back, running his hands over his still shaking legs and gentling him with kisses on the back of the neck. He hisses when he pulls out, and then is almost bowled over by the sight of his cum trickling out of Yuzuru's hole.

"You made a mess," Yuzuru says, still bracing himself against the tiled wall, chest rising and falling unevenly. "What does a good agent do?"

Fuck, Javi might actually die from this. Yuzuru reaches back with one arm and tangles his fingers in Javi's wet hair. "What does a good agent do?" He asks again.

"He leaves no trace," Javi says, and goes to his knees just as Yuzuru starts pushing down on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzuru speaks perfect English in this fic because he's a spy. Also I now want to write a fic where he and Javi are rival thieves, because I ended up letting myself get too excited with Yuzuru's criminal past.


End file.
